


when everything remains the same; except your being

by moonwaltz



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drabble Collection, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/pseuds/moonwaltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tujuh belas semesta bersama Nezumi,<br/>tujuh belas semesta tanpa Nezumi</p>
            </blockquote>





	when everything remains the same; except your being

**Author's Note:**

> No. 6 © Atsuko Asano
> 
> untuk FujoDanshi Independence Day 8

1[ **“ _selamat tinggal”_** ]

Si pemuda tidak pernah mengucapkannya.

Ia hanya akan menghilang bersama udara pagi yang terlalu dingin, kemudian Shion pikir waktu-waktu jadi bergerak dalam velositas yang lambat, sampai senja tiba di penghujung dan menutup tirai langit West Block yang maya, dan pemuda itu pun pulang ke rumah mereka dengan wajah letih sehabis menantang dunia.

Ia tak pernah mengucapkannya, _barangkali_ , karena ia berniat untuk selalu kembali.

.

.

.

_Atau tidak._

Atau ide itu hanya berputar, terbayang, terproyeksi di dalam kepalanya saja.

Karena Shion, dan mungkin hanya Shion, yang masih berkawan dengan ratusan juta detik yang berhamburan, ratusan juta detik penantian yang terlalu panjang, ratusan juta detik yang terpaksa hilang ( _tanpa Nezumi, tanpa Nezumi, tanpa Nezumi_ ), selagi memupuk selengkung senyum untuk dipamerkan pada suatu hari yang cerah ketika mereka mungkin—entahlah, akan berjumpa lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

2[ ** _west block_** ]

Untuk sekian persen dari keseluruhan entitas manusia yang ada, West Block adalah rumah, adalah sanktuari, adalah tempat berlindung sekaligus remedi. Bagi Shion, West Block adalah Nezumi yang dekat, begitu dekat hingga Shion tak yakin degub jantung siapa yang ia rasakan suatu ketika. West Block adalah Nezumi yang menderaikan tawa, lantas mengutip satu dua kisah dari buku-buku tuanya. West Block adalah sup yang terlalu panas di lidah sebagai makan malam berdua dan ia tak pernah membencinya.

Hingga kemudian, mata Shion dipaksa terbuka dan ia jadi paham bahwa West Block bukan hanya itu. West block adalah sudut-sudut tergelap yang tak pernah Shion bayangkan, adalah tempat bagi mereka yang terbuang, adalah suara ledakan yang memekakkan telinga, dan darah anyir, dan tubuh-tubuh tanpa nyawa.

(—adalah Nezumi yang mengumpat bahwa bertahan hidup ketika yang lain mati bukanlah sebuah dosa.)

.

.

.

Bagi Shion kini, West Block tak lebih dari seikat kenangan yang tak sanggup ia singkirkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

3[ ** _salju_** ]

Salju mengingatkannya pada kidung desember, pada perayaan dan cahaya semarak lampu-lampu hias, pada merah dan hijau dan lingkaran _mistletoe_ yang tergantung di pintu, lantas mejanya akan dipenuhi oleh beragam masakan buatan Ibu.

Di West Block, salju adalah salju. Salju berarti kau butuh lebih banyak kain usang untuk bertahan hidup hingga beberapa bulan ke depan. Salju berarti mesti ada api yang kau nyalakan dari sisa-sisa apa saja yang bisa kau temukan. Salju tidak mengingatkanmu pada berkat Tuhan, justru kau akan berpikir bahwa gumpalan dingin itu adalah bentuk lain dari hukuman.

Kata Nezumi (sembari menunjukkan senyum miring yang meremehkan), beginilah rupa nyata dari kehidupan.

.

.

.

Salju _tidak lagi_ mengingatkannya pada kidung desember, atau pada perayaan dan cahaya semarak lampu-lampu hias, atau pada merah dan hijau dan lingkaran _mistletoe_ yang tergantung di pintu, atau pada mejanya yang dipenuhi oleh beragam masakan buatan Ibu.

Salju mengingatkannya pada ujung-ujung jemari yang membeku, napasnya yang mengalun satu-satu, bunyi derak kasur di tengah malam yang bisu, tetapi Shion tahu hatinya hangat oleh kehadiran Nezumi di sisinya (dulu).

Karena sekarang, salju serupa Nezumi, yang mengetuk jendelanya suatu malam, datang seraya menjanjikan Neverland di negeri khayalan, kemudian pergi, pergi, seperti segala sesuatu yang efemeral; dingin dan efemeral.

Karena sekarang, Shion pikir ia membenci salju; dan Shion harap ia juga (meski ia tahu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa untuk) membenci pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

4[ ** _nezumi_** ]

Cravate akan menjelajah di antara lipatan-lipatan bajunya, seperti mencari sesuatu, mungkin mencari spot paling nyaman, sebelum akhirnya perlahan diam dan terpejam dan Shion akan berhenti terkikik sebab saraf-sarafnya sudah tak merasakan lagi sensasi gelitik.

Tsukiyo lebih suka menjejak bahu, kadang bahu Shion, tapi seringkali bahu Nezumi yang lebih bidang dan teguh, yang lebih menjaminkan keamanan tanpa harus takut terjatuh. Lalu diam-diam matanya menutup, membuat Nezumi menggerutu sayang sembari memindahkannya ke atas bantal.

Hamlet tidak, Hamlet mirip anak bandel yang tak mau disuruh-suruh tidur. Ia akan berdiri di hadapan Shion, mengisyaratkan perintah tanpa suara agar Shion mendongengkan Macbeth yang haus kuasa di antara lembar-lembar koleksi Shakespeare yang Nezumi punya.

Lampu dimatikan ketika Shion menguap lebar. Lantas ketiganya bergabung dengan Tsukiyo dan Cravate, berbagi rasa hangat hingga terlelap.

Di atas kasur tua yang tak seberapa luas itu, bergelung tiga _nezumi_ , dan Shion dan Nezumi.

.

.

.

Lipatan-lipatan baju Shion masih menjadi sesuatu yang paling disukai Cravate, seperti Tsukiyo yang juga masih senang bertengger di bahu (—bahunya, kali ini selalu bahunya). Hamlet menuntut dibacakan Shakespeare, dan mencicit kecewa ketika Shion malah menjabarkan transformasi laplace dan fourier dari bermacam-macam angka ketimbang kisah cinta Romeo dan Juliet yang berakhir duka. _Kau harus membiasakan diri, Hamlet, tak ada literatur klasik di rumah ini._

Bulan menggantung semakin tinggi dan cahayanya menembus lewat kisi-kisi. Shion pikir, sudah saatnya untuk mereka segera tidur dan menutup hari.

Di atas kasur empuk berseprai beledu, bergelung tiga _nezumi_ , dan Shion _tanpa_ Nezumi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

5[ ** _dansa_** ]

_[Akan kuajarkan kau caranya menari.]_

Ia ditarik ke dalam rengkuhan yang cuma separuh. Lengan Nezumi menyentuh pundaknya lembut, sedang jari jemari mereka dibiarkan bertemu dan terjalin utuh. Ia ingin meneriaki protes bahwa sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu, tetapi tatapan Nezumi yang magis membuat rentetan kalimatnya terkikis habis.

_[Luruskan punggungmu, Shion. Angkat dagumu. Jangan menunduk.]_

Ia menegakkan diri, membuat tubuhnya sejajar dengan Nezumi. Dagu diangkat tinggi-tinggi, segaris dengan arah pandang si pemuda. Di sana ia menemukan kelabu yang tajam sekaligus teduh, seperti langit mendung yang mengabarkan bahwa sebentar lagi hujan akan luruh.

_[Satu, dua, tiga...]_

Tubuhnya dituntun dalam gerak-gerak yang tidak ia kenali. Memutar, melangkah ke kiri kemudian ke kanan, kemudian ke kanan lagi dan lagi, memutar, dan mundur dan ke kiri, dan maju hingga nyaris menabrak rak-rak buku.

_[Satu, dua, tiga...]_

Shion pikir ia melayang, di hamparan padang rumput dengan dilatari langit senja yang warnanya seperti karat, saat awan-awan berarak, lalu lapisan malam yang kelam mulai merangkak, dan matahari terlihat menjauh ke barat. Ia pikir ia melayang, karena, jika tatapan Nezumi magis, maka suaranya adalah sesuatu yang mampu menjerat Shion dalam hipnotis.

_[Satu, dua, tiga...]_

Shion pikir ia melayang, karena, Nezumi tertawa, sedikit mengejek staminanya, tetapi ia tertawa, dan berujar jenaka bahwa gerakan Shion tidak buruk juga.

Shion pikir ia _memang_ melayang, melayang, kemudian terjatuh lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi, _pada Nezumi_.

.

.

.

_[Satu, dua, tiga...]_

Ia menarik dirinya dalam satu gerakan memutar yang kaku. Ia memang tak pandai, tetapi pemuda itu bilang ia mampu. Satu tangan ia sampirkan, tangan lain ia biarkan mengambang.

_[Satu, dua, tiga...]_

Ia menuntun langkah-langkahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, kemudian berputar dan maju ke depan, lalu mundur perlahan-lahan. Tak ada sensasi melayang dengan senja sebagai latar belakang ketika jari jemarinya menggapai-gapai udara kosong di seberang.

_[Satu, dua, tiga..._

_Satu, dua, tiga..._

_Satu, dua, ti—]_

Untuk pertama kalinya Shion benci menghitung angka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

6[ ** _subuh_** ]

Subuh itu ia terbangun karena mimpi buruk.

Di luar, sisa-sisa malam (yang pekat, yang dingin, yang rintik-rintik, dan tak berbelas kasih) masih belum beranjak pergi. Peluhnya mengalir, seolah tetesan hujan merambat melalui pori-pori kulit.

Ia teringat Safu, teringat sang ibu, juga teringat kehidupan trivialnya di distrik itu. Ia ingin pulang.

Tetapi kemudian ia teringat Nezumi.

Di sisinya, di antara tik tok jam yang membunuh kesunyian, di antara kegelapan yang mulai pudar perlahan-lahan, di antara doa-doa yang ia rapal (entah untuk siapa, kepada _siapa_ ), Shion menemukan sebentuk kedamaian yang ia pikir telah hilang.

Karena di sisinya, dan selalu di sisinya, ada Nezumi.

Shion akan terbangun karena mimpi buruk, tetapi ia tidak takut.

.

.

.

Subuh itu ia terbangun _bukan_ karena mimpi buruk, sebab, tak ada lagi mimpi buruk untuk  realita yang jauh lebih buruk, di mana tak ada Safu, atau rumahnya yang dulu; di mana distrik No. 6 mulai runtuh, membuka jalan untuk dunia yang baru, tetapi tidak ada (dan mungkin, tidak akan pernah ada) pemuda itu.

Shion tak ingin terbangun lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

7[ ** _hukuman_** ]

Dua pukulan di dada untuk berdusta; tiga tendangan di tubuh dan perut untuk merendahkan lawan bicara; satu tamparan di muka untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran yang ada. Selalu ada sanksi untuk kesalahan yang diperbuat dan mereka sudah menetapkannya demikian.

.

.

.

 _Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, Nezumi._ Shion memastikan jendelanya tidak terkunci. _Aku tidak tahu hukuman seperti apa yang pantas kuberikan padamu saat kau kembali nanti._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

8[ ** _tangis_** ]

Shion tidak ingin Nezumi terluka.

Tidak, bahkan di dalam mimpi-mimpi terburuknya.

Jadi ia pikir—tidak, tidak, ia bahkan tak sempat berpikir! Lengannya bergerak berdasarkan insting yang tak ia pahami, seperti robot yang sudah diprogram untuk mengeksekusi suatu perintah, telunjuknya tertarik, kemudian suara letusan, dan teriakan yang menggema, dan darah, dan darah, dan kematian di depan matanya.

Dan, dan, tangisan Nezumi yang membuat hatinya perih.

_Apa yang kau lakukan, Shion?_

Apa yang ia lakukan?

 Yang ia lakukan justru membuat Nezumi semakin terluka.

.

.

.

Shion mungkin sudah lupa caranya menangis.

Ia bisa saja meringis ketika ibu jarinya tergores tepi kertas yang tipis. Ia bisa saja mengaduh ketika terjatuh. Tetapi tidak, ia tidak akan menangis.

( _Aku tidak akan menangis, Nezumi, dan tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi jadi kumohon—_ )

Ia tidak akan menangis.

(— _kumohon_ —)

Tidak, ketika emosi di dalam hatinya telah terkuras habis.

(— _cepatlah kembali._ )

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

9[ ** _eve_** ]

Untuk beberapa saat, Shion pikir ia kehilangan akal sehat –atau kesadaran, atau apapun yang membutuhkan nalar, karena ia yakin sekali ia tidak melihat sedikit pun persona Nezumi pada gadis di panggung itu. Sama sekali tidak, tidak untuk matanya yang juga kelabu, tidak untuk helaiannya yang juga berwarna biru.

Nezumi dibesarkan oleh teror, matanya ditajamkan oleh pengalaman yang kejam, dan tubuhnya –tubuhnya yang tidak seharusnya gemulai itu– dikuatkan oleh segala jenis luka yang gagal membunuhnya. Shion pikir, Nezumi dan keanggunan Eve adalah dua hal yang bertolak belakang.

Tetapi Shion salah.

Karena senyum itu adalah senyum yang membuatnya terpana.

Shion salah.

Karena tatapan itu adalah tatapan yang menghapus deritanya.

Shion salah.

Karena suara lembut itu adalah suara yang menjanjikannya tawa.

Shion salah.

(Karena Nezumi adalah Eve; meski Eve bukanlah Nezumi.)

.

.

.

Ketika Nezumi pergi, Shion mesti menjalani hidupnya dengan langkah terseok-seok, seperti orang cacat yang tidak memiliki tongkat. Ketika Nezumi tak kunjung kembali, Shion tak mampu lagi berputar dalam gerak-gerak waltz lalu terbang, dan melayang; terbang di antara awan-awan dan senja. Shion tak bisa lagi karena sebelah sayapnya telah tiada. Tetapi, dibandingkan itu semua, barangkali tak ada bencana yang lebih buruk daripada kehilangan salah satu _tulang rusuk_.

(Karena Nezumi adalah Eve; meski Eve bukanlah Nezumi).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

8[ ** _tawa_** ]

Nezumi tertawa untuk banyak hal.

Ia tertawa untuk mempertegas komentar sarkastisnya, ia tertawa untuk dibarengi dengan ejekannya, ia tertawa ketika terhibur atas sikap-sikap Shion yang tak terduga.

Ia tertawa di suatu pagi ketika mendapati Shion masih tertidur pulas, ia tertawa untuk mata dan rambut Shion yang berubah warna, ia tertawa sehabis mengajak Shion berdansa, ia (ingin) tertawa ketika Shion menamai nyaris seluruh hewan di sekitar mereka; Nezumi juga tertawa ketika bahagia.

Dan Shion? Shion akan terpana oleh bunyi tawa itu kemudian mendapati dirinya ikut mendentangkan tawa serupa.

.

.

.

Nezumi boleh mengejeknya anak cengeng yang ignoran, mengatakan komentar yang pedas atau sarkas atau keduanya sekalian. Ia boleh tiba-tiba datang lewat jendela dan menyebut Shion anak naif yang tak akan bisa dewasa selamanya.

Shion tak keberatan pada apapun yang Nezumi katakan, apapun, asal ia menampakkan diri di hadapan Shion sekarang juga, kemudian tertawa, tertawa seperti yang dulu biasa ia lakukan. Tertawa –supaya Shion ingat untuk mendentangkan tawa serupa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

7[ ** _kecupan_** ]

Shion pikir, barangkali hidupnya bisa dirangkum menjadi tiga detik saja.

Tiga detik, ketika kedua bola matanya tertutup rapat-rapat, dan ketika yang seharusnya ia lihat adalah kegelapan, ia justru menemukan cahaya di sana. Tiga detik, ketika napasnya (dan napas Nezumi) saling mencuri, tetapi yang ia rasakan justru kelegaan di dalam dada. Tiga detik, ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir Nezumi, tidak terburu-buru, biasa saja, seakan itu adalah hal paling natural yang mereka lakukan di dunia, seakan bibir mereka memang diciptakan untuk dipertemukan.

_Itu bukan kecupan terima kasih, ‘kan?_

_Memang bukan._ Suara Shion bergetar. _Itu kecupan selamat malam._

(Itu kecupan selamat tinggal.)

Bagi mereka, kecupan adalah pertanda; dan Shion yang memulainya.

.

.

.

Shion menatap wajah Nezumi dengan sendu, membisikinya _dunia sama sekali tak berarti tanpa kehadiranmu_.

Nezumi pikir Shion keras kepala, maka ia menarik dagunya paksa, menghujamkan tatapan kelabunya pada mata mirah Shion, lantas mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka. Shion tidak merasakan nostalgia karena kecupan itu berbeda dengan kecupan mereka dulu. Tiga detik yang intens, tetapi lembut; perlahan, tetapi memaksa, seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya dengan putus asa.

_Apakah ini kecupan selamat tinggal?_

_Itu kecupan janji. Kita akan bertemu lagi, Shion._

(Janji.)

Shion berharap hidupnya berhenti pada tiga detik itu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

6[ ** _siang_** ]

Siangnya berputar pada gelembung-gelembung busa, bulu-bulu anjing tebal yang dekil, dan _sikat sana sikat sini sampai bersih_. Kadang, kalau siangnya _tidak terlalu baik_ , Inukashi turut mengundang Nezumi untuk datang, untuk melagukan himne terakhir pendamai jiwa bagi _hewan paling setia di dunia_ yang sebentar lagi  menghabiskan sisa hidupnya.

Siangnya yang terik lebih sering ia habiskan di dalam rumah sebab Nezumi tidak mempercayakan tugas berbelanja lagi padanya ( _Tsukiyo bahkan lebih berguna dibanding kau dalam hal ini, Shion_ ). Maka Shion akan berkutat di antara rak-rak tinggi, menjelajah seluk-beluk tumpukan buku, lantas mendapati dirinya membaca dan membaca hingga lupa waktu, hingga pintu berayun terbuka dan ia akan bergumam _okaeri, Nezumi_.

.

.

.

Di distrik ini, siangnya diisi oleh aroma panggangan yang memenuhi ruangan, baguette dan madeleine yang berwarna coklat keemasan, dan sesekali bunyi gemerincing lonceng di pintu toko ketika pembeli datang.

Itu, hanya terjadi di momen-momen langka ketika Shion tidak abai terhadap panggilan ibunya. Karena, asal tahu saja, Shion lebih memilih dikelilingi cahaya temaram kamarnya, tanpa aroma roti atau lonceng yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Lalu, ia akan mendapati dirinya tenggelam dalam buku-buku rumit yang isinya sudah ia hapal di luar kepala—bukan, bukan Wilde atau Kafka tentunya.

Dan tidak, Shion tidak bisa _lupa waktu_ seperti dulu. Ia menemukan dirinya mengerling pada jam dan pintu bergantian, karena mungkin, mungkin saja, pemuda itu akan mengayunkan pintu kamarnya sehingga ia bisa diberikan satu kesempatan lagi untuk menggumamkan _okaeri, Nezumi_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

5[ ** _nyanyian_** ]

Nezumi mungkin tidak sadar bahwa kidung yang ia lagukan seumpama nyanyian dari surga. Seperti memanggil jiwa-jiwa yang lelah, seperti mengembalikan kedamaian yang telah musnah.

Shion mendengarnya suatu kali di atas panggung, ketika ia menjelma Eve yang anggun. Shion tak melewatkannya di suatu hari yang cerah bersama Inukashi dan anjing-anjingnya, di mana suara Nezumi seolah menyatu, terbang bersama gelembung-gelembung sabun yang ia ciptakan.

Lagu Nezumi seolah menuntunnya keluar dari lorong-lorong gelap, mengembalikan berkas-berkas cahaya yang nyaris lepas dari sorot matanya.

.

.

.

Shion tak pernah alpa membuka lebar-lebar jendelanya, karena, siapa tahu, nyanyian Nezumi akan mengalir bersama angin yang menderu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

4[ ** _shion_** ]

Shion dilahirkan dengan coklat di kepala dan karamel di kedua bola mata, dengan intelijensia yang levelnya di atas rata-rata, dengan sepasang tangan yang digunakan untuk memberikan pertolongan kepada siapa saja yang membutuhkan.

Dunia Shion serupa utopia, di mana rasa sakit hanyalah sebuah fiksi dan penderitaan tak lebih dari sekadar ilusi. Di dunia Shion segalanya berjalan sempurna, sangat sempurna, terlalu sempurna; hingga Nezumi hadir melalui jendelanya yang terbuka dan memberikan setitik deviasi pada celah-celahnya.

Seharusnya Shion marah, seharusnya Shion murka mengetahui dunianya berubah dalam waktu sekejap saja.

 Tetapi tidak, tidak karena yang sebenarnya terjadi justru kehadiran Nezumi malah membangunkannya dari buaian mimpi kelewat indah.

Dunia yang Nezumi tunjukkan serupa dystopia, di mana kekejaman itu nyata dan nyawa manusia tak lagi berharga. Shion takut, Shion ingin menolak; ingin lari, tetapi Nezumi (dan selalu Nezumi) yang mengulurkan tangannya, yang menyalurkan kekuatan melalui genggamannya, telah memberikan Shion alasan untuk berjuang mempertahankan hidup.

Dunia Shion bukan utopia maupun dystopia; dunia Shion adalah semesta yang menyertakan Nezumi di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Ketika Shion menatap lekat-lekat pantulan di cermin, tak dapat ditemukannya lagi palet cokelat yang memberi warna pada rambutnya atau matanya. Yang ada hanya helaian putih serupa warna sayap angsa; dan merah, dan merah layaknya pijar api yang hangat (yang panas dan memikat.)

Nezumi bilang, spiral merah muda yang melingkari tubuhnya itu seksi. _Yang benar saja._

Tapi Shion benci, benci bagaimana helai-helai putih itu, dan mata semerah mirah itu selalu mampu mengingatkannya lagi pada hari-harinya di West Block bersama Nezumi. Shion benci, benci bagaimana bekas luka yang melilit sekujur tubuhnya meninggalkan impresi yang mendalam tentang Nezumi.

Shion benci kenyataan bahwa di dunianya kini, tak ada lagi Nezumi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

3[ ** _langit_** ]

Setiap menengadahkan kepala, menatap lurus-lurus pada langit; yang biru ataupun kelabu, yang membawa matahari dari timur, atau mengantarkannya ke barat, Shion tahu kalau ia terhubung dengan semua orang.

Empat tahun lalu, ketika ia pikir ia akan berpisah selamanya dengan Nezumi, langit akan selalu berada di sana, seolah memberinya kabar: kadang lewat buntalan awan, kadang lewat tetesan hujan. Langit berada di atas sana, seakan berbisik _dia akan baik-baik saja_. Shion merasa terhubung.

Langit di West Block seringkali dicemari debu dan polusi, tetapi jika Shion menengadah dengan sabar dan melihat baik-baik, ia akan menemukan langit yang sama juga melingkupi ibunya di No. 6 sana. Dan sekali lagi, ia akan merasa terhubung.

.

.

.

Shion menemukan dirinya menengadah pada langit lewat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

Dan karena langit berwarna _biru_ , Shion jadi ingin menangis tersedu.*

(tetapi ia tidak, asal tahu saja.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

2[ ** _no. 6_** ]

Semuanya berawal dari sana.

Dari tempat bernama Distrik No. 6, di mana akan kau temukan lingkup besar dari sebuah masyarakat yang ideal.

Bangunannya nyaris seragam, seperti status sosial penghuninya yang juga seragam. Tak ada kemiskinan di sana, tak ada juga kemewahan yang berlebihan.

No. 6 tak butuh pemikiran yang logis dan kritis, tetapi jiwa-jiwa penurut yang praktis dan statis.

Dindingnya yang menjulang tinggi adalah simbol dari keamanan yang tak tertandingi.

Di No. 6, Shion berjumpa pertama kali dengan Nezumi.

(Lalu ia sadar, bahwa ID yang ia kenakan adalah bentuk lain dari rantai yang menjeratnya.)

Di No. 6, Shion diselamatkan oleh Nezumi.

(Lantas ia tahu bahwa dinding yang menjulang tinggi adalah simbol dari penjara yang mengurungnya selama ini.)

.

.

.

Semuanya (mungkin) berakhir di sana.

Di distrik yang mengalami kehancuran.

Dinding-dindingnya runtuh perlahan-lahan, menandakan kebebasan telah berhasil ia (mereka) dapatkan.

Tetapi pandangan Shion tiba-tiba terfokus pada mata kelabu itu, dan ia tahu, ia tak bisa membangun kembali distrik itu. Tidak, tanpa Nezumi. Ia tidak ingin tinggal. Ia ingin pergi kemanapun Nezumi pergi.

_Kau harus tinggal. Itu tugasmu, Shion._

Shion tidak ingin menatap figur itu untuk yang terakhir kali. Ia tidak bisa.

 _Kau akan baik-baik saja_.

Ia akan hancur seperti dinding ini.

_Aku akan kembali._

Shion ingin membantah, tetapi ia tak menemukan kebohongan dari wajahnya, atau dari mata kelabunya, atau dari kecupannya.

Ia akan menunggu.

(Sampai kapanpun, ia akan menunggu.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1[ ** _“selamat datang”_** ]

“Selamat datang, Nezumi. Kau tahu, tadi Cravate—”

.

“Selamat datang, Nezumi. Hari ini makan malam kita apa?”

.

“Selamat datang, Nezumi. Tadi ada anjing yang membawakan pesan dari Inukashi.”

.

“—selamat datang. Lama sekali kau pulang!”

.

“Selamat datang, Nezumi.”

.

“Selamat datang.”

.

.

.

_Selamat datang, Nezumi._

(Shion masih dan akan terus menyimpan kata-kata itu.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> * because the sky is blue, it makes me cry © The Beatles
> 
> \---
> 
> oke, awalnya mau dibikin 50 drabble nezushi. Trus nemu prompt cuma dikit, dipotong jadi 25 drabble. Trus liat tanggal, akhirnya dipotong jadi 17 drabble haha.


End file.
